Support provided by this grant permits medical oncologists of the University of California School of Medicine, Davis, to participate in the Western Cancer Study Group and to enter their patients on group protocols. This grant also defrays part of the cost of operating a reference laboratory for the Western Cancer Study Group for immunoglobulin assays and supports in part leukemic cell modification for autogenous skin testing.